


Not Me

by jxtxadore



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxtxadore/pseuds/jxtxadore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will Molly say if the Doctor offered her the chance to travel with him? quoted from episodes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Me

"Will you come with me, Molly Hooper? All of time and space; everywhere and anywhere: every star that ever was. Where do you want to start?"

"I...I don't know, Doctor. I've only just meet you, I don't know if I can just run off with you like that. I mean... Sherlock will surely..."

"Molly. Dear, dear Molly. I know you love him. It's obvious in your eyes. But does he love you?"

"No," Mollywhispered. "No, he doesn't. He doesn't even take me into account."

"Then why are you worried about him?" The doctor replied, taking off his Fez, only to put it on her head.

"Have you ever loved someone, Doctor?" Molly said suddenly. his eyes went cloudy, and he didn't answer for a moment. She heard him give a strangled something, maybe an answer, but she didn't know. By this time, they were standing almost toe to toe. "What?" She whispered to him, softly.

"Yes. Rose, Sarah..." He trailed off as a tear or two ran down his face. "Have you, Molly?" She didn't answer for a few moments.

"Yes. I am right now, Doctor. That's why I shouldn't go with you. Every one is entitled to a retreat though right Doctor?" His mood brightened.

"Is that a yes, Molly Hooper?" He said, leaning his forehead to rest against hers.

"Everyone is entitled to a retreat, but me. I don't count, Doctor." The Doctor couldn't have been more surprised if she sprouted horns or turned into the Master, right there.

"Why not?" Molly stepped away from the Doctor, a little bit reluctantly, but she did.

"Because I'm the one no one thinks about." Her dress was getting cold, and she wanted to go now. She had been feeling this darkness all night, but now she was giving into it. " I'm the girl who tries with everything she has to get the one man that will never want me, or need me for anything but help on a case. I'm the one that no one world miss excessively, and nothing can, or will change that. I'm sorry Doctor, but I can't. I have to go." Molly was already gone, and around the corner, before she remembered the Fez on her head. She quickly turned around and found the Doctor still standing in the same place.

"But," Molly said as she gave him a hug, "I guess people will just have to miss me, Doctor."

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote ages ago. I know it's sorta stupid, but I hope you liked it.


End file.
